Inner Demon
by Amy O.e
Summary: 'My demons and I are not compatible. We never have been and never will be'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampires in any way, all rights to Rachel Caine.**

* * *

The scent of fresh blood drifted through the air, descending downwards into the underground laboratory, sickeningly sweet and tantalizing. It stirred a feral hunger deep inside of him, beckoning the beast from its cage. His last meal had been lacking, the flavour dull and unsatisfying, the fight weak. Despite the fact that it provided his body with the sustenance which he required in order to live, it wasn't enough.

He prefered to hunt his prey and play a little game of catch, at least for a while. The hunger would soon become overwhelming and of course, he always won. But he loved when they ran, in the hopes of escaping his claws.

It was beautiful, to see the fear in their wide eyes and to watch the absolute terror consume them when he bared his fangs.

Myrnin breathed deeply, savouring the alluring scent filling his laboratory, invading his senses. He listened intently to the soft footsteps on the gravel outside and then as they echoed on the rotten wood of the staircase leading down into the depths of the trap-door spiders lair.

He quite liked the nickname that had been bestowed upon him; it suited him nicely.

"Myrnin, are you here?"

He wasn't at all surprised by the question. Afterall, he had plunged the entire laboratory into darkness by cutting the electricity and smashing the old oil lamps, his rage controlling his actions. They had been far too bright for his liking and he prefered the dark. It made it much for fun for him while stalking his desired prey.

"I'm sorry about the blood...I cut my hand earlier in the kitchen but the wound reopened again...uhm, hello? Myrnin?"

A sadistic smile tugged at his lips, eyes burning crimson with hunger and lust and desire. Never in his existence, had he craved the blood of a mere human in such an intense way. It was calling him, tempting him and teasing him with its dark tendrils.

"Why is it so dark in here?...huh...the light's won't work."

Myrnin slowly stepped forwards, knowing exactly where the young girl stood across the laboratory. He could sense her growing fear, her worry, her confusion and it was delicious. With graceful, liquid movements, he silently reached her until he was behind her. Grinning, he blew a soft, cold breath against the nape of her neck.

She jerked away from him in an instant, eyes widened with terror and he delighted in the small gasp she emitted. He watched her reach for the opening of the backpack slung over her shoulder, hands trembling ever so slightly. It was amusing to allow his prey to believe that they would gain an advantage in this game, only to shatter their slither of hope before their very eyes.

Very amusing indeed.

Myrnin inhaled again, hunger growing and clawing at his insides for the bitterly sweet blood. He waited until his little mouse had retrieved a suitable weapon and then he pounced. His slender arms latched onto her own with bruising force, swinging her around and he pushed her against the bare wall, relishing in the crack of her skull. The wooden stake she had been holding onto so desperately, landed on the floor with a loud clatter, the sound reverberating around them.

He chuckled lightly, squeezing her tender flesh to cease her useless struggles. She gasped and hissed in pain, salty tears forming in her large dark eyes. Myrnin inclined his head and his tongue darted out to taste the drop of moisture on her cheek. He grinned at the disgusted sound she made in her throat, kicking her legs and twisting her arms in an attempt to push him away.

"Myr-Myrnin, stop! What's wrong with you!?"

He growled darkly, pulling her body towards himself for a moment, only to slam her back against the wall. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face in thin, silvery rivulets. He loved to hear her sounds of pure agony and terror. It was sick and sadistic but nevertheless, music to his ears. He wanted more. He slowly lowered his hand on her arm, travelling the length of her skin until he reached her own hand, the source of the bleeding wound.

His eyes darkened with desire and he grabbed her wrist in a tight hold, bringing it towards his lips. A single drop of blood smeared itself across the pale flesh of his mouth and he slowly licked any trace away, a low moan rumbling in his chest. Myrnin breathed deeply, revelling in the scent and his fangs elongated, the tip of his tongue running across the deadly sharp points.

His mind was far too gone now, overwhelmed with hunger. It didn't matter who this girl was, he didn't recognize her apart from a few things. But they were pointless at that moment. Nothing would get in between him and his meal.

"Please...don't. Myrnin, stop this! Please! Don't you know who I am!?"

He ignored the familiar voice, instead focusing his attention solely on the smooth expanse of her neck. Her pulse was throbbing beneath the flesh, her heart beating loudly and frantically inside her chest. He slowly leaned down until his lips rested on her jugular, smiling against her skin.

He parted his lips, whispering, "Farewell..."

With a snarl, his fangs viciously ripped through her flesh, blood immediately spurting from the wounds as he tore her veins apart. The thick, dark liquid rushed inside his mouth and he groaned, feeling the burning ache in his throat ebb away. Her agonized screams echoed throughout the laboratory, ringing in his ears. She continued to struggle and fight for a moment but her movements soon lessened and eventually stopped.

Myrnin continued feeding, biting down harder into the soft flesh, tearing it apart. The blood that he did not drink, dripped downwards from the wounds and soaked the fabrics of their clothing. It landed on the floor with a gentle, repetitive tapping. Its strong metallic scent hung heavily in the air, almost choking him with its strength.

Eventually, he retracted his fangs and wiped away the remaining blood from his lips, only smearing it across his pale face. He didn't care. With a sated sigh, Myrnin released his hold on her body, watching as it slumped and landed in a pathetic heap on the floor, splashing into the pool of blood. A heartbeat ceased to exist now and her skin was sickeningly pale, eyes open and glazed over, no longer seeing, lips parted in a silent scream.

He clicked his tongue at the mess but turned and glided across the laboratory to busy himself with something. At the moment, he was simply relieved to have found a meal worthy enough for the hunt. Later, when he would return to his senses, he would scream and cry, releasing his anguish and sorrow over the dead body of his love.

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
